the Namikaze
by joseph33759
Summary: Naruto is back! And much stronger and smarter then in the canon! Will him and Sayuri be able to work together to over come the Akasuki sp? ? Sequel to An Uchiha and An Uzumaki, Rated M for Mature Naruto/Sayuri FemSasuke Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Namikaze

Pairing: Naruto/Sayuri(FemSasuke)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

Summary: 3 years have past and now Naruto is back! How much has changed? And did Sayuri go with him or stay?

Well I hope you enjoy the story I am starting it earlier then I had expected but it is better to do that then to procrastinate and NEVER get it done

---

"Gaki we are almost home" said Jiraiya

"…"

Not getting a response he looked back and saw Naruto and Sayuri swapping spit again but unlike many their age they were Shinobi and were focused on not only each other but also their careers, but when they could they did spend their time with each other whether training or as they were now, loving each other.

"Oi! Both of you pay attention!" said Jiraiya and Sayuri just flipped him the bird, he had lost _all_ respect with the girl when he had had peeped on the girl side of the Hot Springs and unknowingly on Sayuri till Naruto started beating on him

"Shut up hentai" said Sayuri only pulling away long enough to say that before melding her face to Naruto's again till the said boy pulled away panting

"Sayuri-hime I love you" he whispered in the girls ear and Sayuri blushed a bit and whispered back that she loved him too

"OK now that you two are done swapping spit, I said we are almost home" said Jiraiya and the two looked down the road and sure enough they saw the gates to Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in The Leaves

"Sayuri-hime, what do think has changed?" asked Naruto as he walked with his girlfriend now ignoring the Sannin again

"I don't know Naruto-kun" said Sayuri as she snuggled against his side while they walked

"Halt state your business in Konoha" said a chuunin guard and Naruto just a fox-like grin

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Shikamaru" said Naruto and the Chuunin's eyes widened

"Naruto? Troublesome" said Shikamaru as he walked up to the boy and shook hands with the returning Gennin

"Ohayo Nara-san" said Sayuri as she bowed slightly to the shadow user and Shikamaru frowned

"You were marked a Missing-nin Sasuke" said Shikamaru before he noticed Naruto's grip tightened

"Really Shikamaru? Is that the way you welcome a shinobi that is returning from a mission?" asked Naruto his voice no longer the cheerful one that it had been up to that moment and the temperature dropped 99 degrees

"Naruto she left without permission and because she had already had she was marked a missing-nin!" said Shikamaru ignoring his instincts that were screaming at him to be quiet and let it go

"Actually Nara, I sent a messenger-hawk to Tsunade and let her know I had the girl and she isn't in the BINGO book, meaning you are stopping a Konoha shinobi from going into the village for no reason" said Jiraiya trying to keep this from escalating as Naruto now had complete control of even the Kyuubi, which was scary to see how he could use it without it showing now, in fact Kyuubi only once got in control and before the fox could hurt Sayuri, Naruto took over and turned his body for a tree.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama" said Shikamaru as he sighed and motioned them through

---

"Naruto I do not want you using Kyuubi's chakra while in Konoha" said Jiraiya and Naruto looked at him

"You didn't have a problem with me using it when we were in Kumogakure, even though it attracted Kira-bee and Yugito!" countered Naruto and Jiraiya cursed himself about bringing Sayuri with them, she made the boy read and soon the boy was no longer this stupid blonde.

"Naruto-kun you know everytime you use the kyuubi's chakra if I'm not there, there is a chance that Kyuubi will get control again" said Sayuri

"Hai hai, Sayuri-hime" said Naruto as they walked through Konoha only to run into Shino and Kiba, "YO Kiba!" said Naruto

"Hey Naruto, you 're taller then when you left, well I guess it could be a hedge" said Kiba

"Shut up Dog-breath!" said Naruto as the two started their usual fight till Sayuri pulled Naruto into a hug. She had felt Hinata's chakra signature and was going to state her claim on Naruto's heart right there

"N-Nar-rut-t-to-k-kun!" cried Hinata quietly before running off, only Kiba heard the cry and leered at Sayuri before dashing off towards the devastated Hyuuga girl

---

Well this is my attempt at a smart Naruto, but still keeping his obliviousness Read and Review also sory or the shortness and lateness


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back and here is the second chapter SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! CURSE YOU DANZO! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR KIN DIE SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATHS FOR YOUR SCHEMING! Sorry I just _**HATE**_ Danzo _but_ that will not affect this story

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be here?

---

"Naruto, Sayuri, welcome back" said Kakashi as he eye smiled at his two students

"Ohayo, Sayuri-san, Naruto-kun" said Sai as he looked up from his scroll he was drawing on and smiled that fake smile

"Ohayo, Sai-san, Kakashi-sensei" said Sayuri smiling towards the boy

"Hey, Sai, Sensei!" said Naruto as he grinned his foxy grin yet again

"Looks like team 007 is together again" said Kakashi as he eye smiled again before frowning at Sayuri, "You were almost put in the BINGO book Sayuri" said Kakashi as you could see the disappointment in his eyes, "You are lucky that Jiraiya sent that Messenger-Hawk to Hokage-sama" he finished and felt Naruto's chakra start to fluctuate but only for a second before Sayuri took the boy's hand.

"Naruto, you need to stop getting upset because I did break a few laws when I went after you" said Sayuri as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki looked at the female Uchiha and nodded slightly

"Hai Sayuri-hime..." said Naruto his voice downtrodden

"Naruto-kun don't" said Sayuri as she tightened her grip on Naruto's hand as the boy looked up and saw she was worried about him

"Gomen Sayuri-hime" said Naruto smiling slightly if only to make Sayuri happy which the girl smiled back softly and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she said bearly above a whisper before turning back to Kakashi who waited patiently a slight smile could be seen beneath his mask

"Now that you are calmer Naruto, and you've been scolded Sayuri, I can truly welcome you back to Konoha, Come on I'll treat you to some ramen, or what ever" said Kakashi making Naruto grin widely and Sayuri hang her head, despite all her attempts it seemed she couldn't rid Naruto of his Ramen addiction

"YATTA!!" shouted Naruto jumping up into the air and running off towards his favorite Ramen stand with Sayuri and the rest of team 07 following at a much leisurely pace

"So Sayuri, how was the training with Jiraiya-sama?" asked Kakashi as they walked into the stand, already 40 bowls stacked empty around the young Namikaze

"Naruto-kun..." said Sayuri disappointingly as she shook her head he was filling up on Ramen before she could stop him, well what could she do it was not like she could threaten not to be with him, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Naruto just so you know you're paying for all that" said Kakashi his eyes wide and he then eye-smiled, "But since I am here now the next bowls are on me" he added

"Hai Sensei!" said Naruto as he continued to eat fast.

---

"Well that was depressing" said Kakashi looking at his now empty wallet as he finished paying the Ramenstand owner

"Ne you are the one who offered to pay" said Sayuri and Kakashi nodded sadly in agreement before he eye-smiled at his students

"You know you two are the only two Gennin left, right?" asked Kakashi and suddenly Naruto was on his feet and Sayuri blatched

"Even-?" started Sayuri

"Yes even Hanuro made Chuunin" interrupted Kakashi with distain in his voice. Sayuri gritted her teeth in anger

"How did she even get the chance! I was out of the village!" said Sayuri as her blood boiled in anger

"That you can chalk up to her mother on the council" said Kakashi as he leaned against the side of the booth when the very girl they were talking about came running up to the group

--

"SASUKE-KUN!!" said Sakura as she pulled the curtain back before frowning at Kakashi and Naruto and then turning a smiling face to Sayuri

"My name, Hanuro, is Sayuri" said Sayuri as she turned her back to the pink haired bitch known as Hanuro Sakura

"No it isn't Sasuke, that is what the demon made you think" countered Sakura when the Ramen stand owner frowned and walked out from behind the counter

"Out" was all he said to Sakura

"What-You can't do that, this is a public-" started Sakura

"No it isn't Hanuro, I own this plot of land thus it is private property and I will not have those who insult my customers to remain here now get out or should I ask Kakashi to take you into custody for trespassing?" he asked and Kakashi gripped his Hai-ate and pulled it up revealing the Sharingan

"Hmph, well it won't be yours much longer old man, serving trash like that demon" said Sakura as she walked out of the stand Sayuri being held back by Kakashi and Sai gave a fake smile to Sakura

"I would suggest Hanuro-san that you and your mother don't get on Danzo-sama's bad side" said Sai and Naruto shrugged

"You try it Hanuro, you will be fearing more then just me, I know a few ningen and Nuke-nin that eat here, and would gladly ruin you" said Kakashi and Naruto smirked at Sakura's speechless expression before the said girl flipped them off and walked away

---

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!! I owe you ALL so much for waiting for this chapter even though it took so long the truth is I had no insperation for this chapter till today so here you go


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again geez it is harder than it looks to write stories I have three completed stories and a lot of not completed stories, also I have three sites that I have stories on so I am pressed for stories lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so stop asking...

"Naruto-kun, you can live in the Uchiha district you know" said Sayuri and Naruto shook his head

"No Sayuri-hime, I don't want to inconvenience you, nor do I want you in more harm's way then-" said Naruto and Sayuri shook her head

"One it would not be an inconvenience, two I can defend myself thank you" said Sayuri and Naruto nodded slightly though not convinced

"Hai Sayuri-hime" said Naruto as he seemed to feel down for a moment before smiling at the girl before said girl turned away from Naruto

_Warning there may be a sexually suggestive scene in a few, Don't like don't read_

"Naru-kun, remember my promise?" asked Sayuri as she started to walk to her house in the compound with and exaggerated sway of her hips in her walk and Naruto's eyes went straight to her bottom and he shook his head and walked up to her and was right behind her though she didn't realize it yet and put his hands on either hip and stopped her swaying while putting his chin on her shoulder

"Hai Sayuri-hime, but I told you, you don't have to" said Naruto and Sayuri pushed her body against his even though he was behind her and felt that he was aroused and she blushed lightly at the thought that she was able to arouse Naruto easily. She reached beside her face and held Naruto's cheek in her cupped hand and pressed her lips to his other cheek(the one not covered by her hand) before she felt him start to kiss her neck and she had to suppress a moan of pleasure as he hit the nerve cluster in her neck and attacked it vigorously making her hold the back of Naruto's neck as that was the only part of Naruto's head that she could reach without hurting herself and pulled him closer, like most girls she had her own 'sweet spot' that if 'attacked' could bring her to orgasm(A/N: Not sure if that is true but eh it works for this story cause you can bring a girl to orgasm by massaging her feet the right way) and she felt the bliss that indicated she was close to orgasm

"Ohhh-Naruto-koi!" she got out before she shook with orgasmic bliss, mere seconds later Sayuri turned and grabbed Naruto close and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss and Naruto started to pull away to get a breath of air and Sayuri smirked before nipping at his lip and he gasped into the kiss and she took that opportunity to push her tongue into Naruto's mouth for a few seconds before he managed to pull away and get his breath of air. Sayuri's face was red with arousal and the rush of blood that was flowing through her as she pulled him back into the kiss with little to no resistance from Naruto they had fallen to the ground with him above her in a suggestive position but she didn't care as he removed his lips from hers only to start trailing kisses along her jaw-line, "Naruto-koi!" she said when she suddenly felt two hands grab her and start to pull her away from Naruto, "Let me go!" she shouted as fought against the person

"No, I've got to save you from that Demon!" said the voice of the one pulling her away until he suddenly stopped

"I thought you were different Iruka-sensie" said Naruto's voice and Ikura let go of Sayuri as he grabbed his head

"No, Naruto died, ARGH! No Kyuubi is sealed he couldn't-No Naruto died and Kyuubi took contr-ARGH!" shouted Iruka as he suddenly drew a kunai and threw at Naruto who made no effort to dodge and the Kunai hit him only for him to go up in a poof of smoke

"Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?" asked Sayuri as she blinked, and as she opened her eyes the Sharingan was active in them

"Sayuri, Naruto, RUN!" said Iruka before he suddenly seemed to looks control and he started throwing Kunai and shuriken around the area as Naruto and Sayuri fled from the area, and then he gave chase

"We have to get to Baa-chan!" said Naruto and Sayuri nodded in agreement

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, or Ero-sennin could help protect us" said Sayuri and Naruto went through hand seals as he ran and bit his thumb causing it to bleed and as he landed on a tree branch he pressed the hand with blood on it to the ground and a poof of smoke appeared and as the air blew it away Gamachi was there

"Yo!" said the toad and he hopped with them seeing them moving away, "Eh, Naruto-nii, what you summon me for?" asked Gamachi and Naruto quickly explained the situation, "Ok Got it, hop on and hold on" said Gamachi and both Sayuri and Naruto hopped on and did as the toad said and within a few minutes of doing so they were at the Hokage tower

"BAA-CHAN! HELP!" said Naruto as they jumped through the window and the hokage looked up and say that they looked like the ran for their lives

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Tsunade and Naruto started to explain, "Look what ever you did to Iruka you have to-"

"Tsunade-sama Iruka is fighting himself, as if someone is controlling him and is trying to kill Naruto or get me away from him!" said Sayuri and Tsunade stopped in her rant and nodded

"Alright-" said Tsunade just before Iruka burst through the window and threw a kunai at the Hokage and Naruto, one hit a log and the other was deflected by another kunai one thrown by Kakashi

"Ano, Iruka-kun, what are you doing to my students?" asked Kakashi

"Naruto is dea-No he's ali-NO! Kyuubi-NO!" Iruka was mumbling again

Short I know but I couldn't think of anything else for the chapter R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the next chapter, No we do NOT find out who is controlling Iruka (if he is being controlled) this chapter, This is a short(almost Drabble) chapter

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

---

"KAI!" said Kakashi suddenly as he felt a genjutsu, though Iruka continued to attack, Kakashi realized there was a genjutsu in the area, and tried to cancel it but for some reason failed, "Crap, Tsunade-sama there is a genjutsu!" said Kakashi and the hokage nodded

"Alright Kakashi" said Tsunade as she started to channel a whole lot of Chakra and made the ram seal, "KAI!!" she said as the chakra she had gathered became almost tangible, and as she did Iruka suddenly stopped mid-strike of hitting Naruto who was, with Sayuri, already knocked out as they could not find it in them to attack Naruto's father figure.

"Na-Naruto?" said Iruka as he saw what damage he had been causing and the Kunai in his hand dropped to the floor as tears started to run to his eyes, "Hokage-sama, did I?" he turned asking the woman what happened but she was still in a fighting stance facing him and Iruka's eyes widened and waved his hands in front of him in a frantic manner but Tsunade charged him only stopping when Naruto made a noise

"Naruto!" she said throwing the chuunin between her and her adopted grandson to the side and she ran a diagnostic jutsu through both Sayuri and Naruto breathing a sigh of relief as she found nothing wrong, not even a genjutsu could fool that jutsu and she looked at Iruka whom was just standing worried and she could tell it wasn't for himself, it was for Naruto and Sayuri, "They're alright" she said and Iruka breathed a sigh of relief

--

As Naruto and Sayuri woke up they say Iruka explaining that the last thing he remembered was being in his classroom grading papers and Tsunade nodded with her eyes shut as if she expected as much

"Go on home Iruka, I'll post a guard around the academy so this won't happen again" said Tsunade and Iruka nodded before he disappeared in a poof of smoke and Naruto spoke up

"Ano, Baa-chan, is Iruka-sensei alright?" ask Naruto and Tsunade nodded

"Naruto, obviously someone is trying to kill you, whether or not it is to 'free' Sayuri or not is still unknown, but I personally think that it is" said Tsunade and Naruto nodded and he started for the door, "Naruto, didn't you hear me?" asked Tsunade and Naruto turned to her

"Yeah I heard you, but I am not going to stay put, I'm going to train, if something like this happens again I won't need to come to you to help me" said Naruto this time telling himself that he would protect Sayuri even if it costs him his life

"Naruto-koi…" said Sayuri as she gripped his arm and slowed him before forcefully turning his body to hers and pressing her lips to his for a moment, and Naruto stopped trying to get away and kissed her back

"Gomen Sayuri-hime" said Naruto as he ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled slightly and a light blush graced her cheeks as he did so

"Naruto-koi, do you know why I love you?" asked Sayuri as she gripped his hand that was in her hair and brought it to her cheek and held it there as if afraid he would disappear if she let go

--

"Root ANBU" said Danzo and a few ANBU appeared in front of him

"Danzo-sama, someone attempted to kill the Kyuubi jinchuriki, they used the academy teacher Iruka" said an Root ANBU and Danzo narrowed his eyes

"Did you apprehend them?" asked Danzo and the ANBU shook his head

"No Danzo-sama, they got away before we could even get a look at them, however I could tell it was either a genjutsu, or medic type" said the person

"Well done, Sai, I want you to keep an eye on the young couple for now, if you find out who attacked them however, take that person out permanently, understood?" asked Danzo and the Root ANBU now revealed as Sai nodded

"Hai, Danzo-sama" said Sai and with that Sai was gone

"I wonder who was stupid enough to attack the Uchiha even with both my ANBU and the Hokage's ANBU guarding that pair" said Danzo, even though Naruto was the one physically attacked he suspected that Sayuri was being targeted emotionally

--

"Naruto-koi!" said Sayuri as Naruto picked her up bridal style as they got to the Uchiha district and carried her through the district and into her house. Once he was inside he suddenly stopped and Sayuri looked up at him

"Is something wrong Naruto-koi?" asked Sayuri as she grabbed Naruto behind his head and planted a light kiss onto his lips

"No, Sayuri-hime, I just-" started Naruto when Sayuri pressed her lips to his again, and he maneuvered her to a standing position somehow while not breaking the kiss

"Just- kiss- me- you- block-head" said Sayuri between kisses and as she kissed him a heat grew between them. Naruto's hand was pressing against the small of Sayuri's back pulling her closer to his body. Naruto pulled Sayuri close as the kiss grew more heated and as a result both were hyper stimulated at their nerves, "Oh! Naru-koi!" said Sayuri as she felt him start to drag his kisses to her neck and stimulate the nerve cluster there causing the young girl to moan in pleasure

"Quiet Sayuri, do you want to make the ANBU watching over us to watch us?" he chastised and all Sayuri could do was bite her lower lip as Naruto continue his ministrations on her neck

"Naru-koi, please!" said Sayuri as Naruto's hand slid up her shirt and he cupped her bra covered breast

"What do you want me to do?" asked Naruto and Sayuri pulled away and all but dragged him to her room and then pulled him close to her

"I want you to follow your instincts tonight, cause I plan on making love with you tonight" said Sayuri and Naruto dry-swallowed but nodded. It was not that he was scared, even though he kinda was, it was the fact he was a virgin, as was Sayuri but…

"Naru-koi?" asked Sayuri and Naruto looked her in the eye, "Are you ok?" she asked

"Hai, I just am a little nervous" he answered and Sayuri smiled softly

"So am I, Naru-koi, but I know that you will be gentle" said Sayuri smiling as she pulled him with her as she fell onto her bed

---

Well I hope you like this chapter, I'll post again later I have a lot of stuff in real life to deal with along with either finding a job or getting a G.E.D. read and review please! Also sorry about taking so long I was trying to get it perfect cause I _never_ write the first time read and review I'll update as soon as I have the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Well I know everyone is either pissed or not reading anymore but I have a good reason why I haven't posted recently... I lost internet connection and had no hope of getting on any time soon after I had finished the chapter so I apologize and I hope that you all forgive me

* * *

As Naruto and Sayuri laid in bed asleep after their, activities, a shadow crept by their window soon followed by another shadow this one faster and then sounds of fighting and finally silence, never even waking the sleeping pair...

The next morning while Naruto was still in bed he heard a shout and instantly waking he noticed that Sayuri was not beside him. Running out of the room, luckily, in a way, that he still had on his underwear, he saw a Konoha jounin suddenly turn around holding a kunai to Sayuri's throat.

"Stay back demon, or your bitch dies" said the jounin and Naruto snarled as kyuubi's chakra started to encompass him till he saw the jounin press the kunai harder against her throat drawing blood and Kyuubi's chakra disappated though the look on Naruto's face was still a look of scorn towards the jounin

_**"Rip him, tear him limb from limb, he has your mate boy!"**_ said Kyuubi taunting him trying to force him to attack the jounin as he started to back out of the building keeping Sayuri in his grasp, when he got to the door he opened it with his free hand and started to back out.

"Release the girl" said a voice familiar to Naruto and Sayuri, it wasn't Sai's it was...

"I said release her" said Hinata her Byakugan active tears were flowing out of her eyes still hurt by the fact she could not be with the one she loved but she would be damned if someone would make Naruto hurt, as soon as she learned that someone was attacking Naruto and made continued attempts to capture Sayuri, thus hurting Naruto, she decided to help protect Naruto and though she hated her guts, Sayuri.

"Girl you are out of your league" said the Jounin turning to her exposing his back to Naruto who at that moment attacked and slammed a Rasengan into the jounin's back

"No you were, Jounin, you are now under arrest, for attempted kinapping of the heir to the Uchiha clan, and attempted assualt of the Hyuuga clan heir" said Sai as he appeared into the area wearing his Root gear, mostly to hide the wounds the Hyuuga had given him thinking he was an enemy of Naruto

"Anosai Root-san I thought the previous Hokage disbanded Root" said Hinata and Sai turned his glance towards her before grabbing the jounin and walking to the hokage's office, knowing that if he shunshined that the Hyuuga and Uchiha at least would think he was helping the jounin though he was not, right after he got out of the complex the jounin relaxed

"Alright now, you can let me go, they aren't following" said the jounin and instead of feeling the ropes binding his hands fall off he felt a blade pierce his skin before he died

"Gomen, but you were resisting" he lied before picking up the body and carrying it away

* * *

Well this chapter is finished yay... Read and Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, I'm sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of _**love**_, happens to the everyone even when we are not searching for it. Anyway I am also late because of a bit of real life, again GOMENOSAI!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, you no own Naruto, we be good friends, yes?

* * *

"Naruto!" said Sayuri as she ran up to him and Hinata stood in front of Naruto in between the two tears still running down her face

"I know you love him" she whispered though Sayuri did not hear her

"What?" asked the Uchiha and Hinata looked the girl in the eye

"I know you love him, I know I can never be more then a friend to him, but if you ever hurt him in anyway, I will kill you" said the Hyuuga clan Heiress, so forcefully that Sayuri froze in place for a moment.

"I know, and Hinata, I will never hurt him" she replied only for Hinata to start to speak up

"Ano... Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto interrupting the tense moment, "What are you doing here?" he asked not completely dense but he had to prove his theory

"I-I followed you" Hinata slightly stuttered still angry with Sayuri enough to over-whelm her nervousness about being near Naruto. Naruto blushed, as did Sayuri, as they realized, granted they were being watched, but also by someone in their own class group...

"Um..." said Sayuri and Hinata blushed a deep scarlet

"I saw-I saw you two..." she said honestly as blood started to seep from her nose from remembering what Sayuri and Naruto had done, she didn't know shadow clone could be used like that...

Sayuri blushed deeply as she remembered the night before

"Ano..." started Naruto and Hinata felt a tear run down her face

""Gomenasai Naruto-kun, I-" Hinata stiffened as Sayuri walked up to her

"I know that you must be hurting but please would you join us for breakfast?" asked the Uchiha girl and Hinata shook her head

"No thank you, I have to be heading home, my father believes I was with Kurenai-sensei all night training and-" she stampered and Sayuri smiled lightly obviously trying to be nice

"I insist, if your father has a problem with you spending time with your fellow Shinobi you can tell him that you want to be ready in case you are teamed up with us" said the girl and Hinata slowly nodded her agreement and Sayuri smiled widely, "Hinata come on we got some girl talk to do" she said and with that she grabbed Hinata's hand and 'dragged' her to the kitchen in the house dispite hearing Naruto saying he could cook.

"Ano... Sayuri-san what-?" asked Hinata and Sayuri sighed as she let got of Hinata's hand and turned to the Hyuuga heiress

"I-I know you love Naruto-koi, probably as much as I do, right?" asked Sayuri and Hinata flinched at the question, "Well?" she asked pressing for an answer

"Hai..." said Hinata and Sayuri nodded knowingly

"I want to say you can't have him, but if things keep going the way they are, I am going to have to leave him, if only to protect him..." she started before the sound of flesh striking flesh was tore through the air

"Don't you _ever_ say that! He loves you as you love him Sayuri! If you leave him it'll devistate him!" said Hinata angrily her dou-jutsu activating

"Hinata! Don't you get it! I love him but-!" yelled Sayuri angrily tears treatening to spill from her eyes but not from the slap

"If you love him, if you truly love him then stay with him!" argued Hinata her own cheeks still wet from earlier now had a few tears rolling down once more, "Don't you EVER leave him if you love him Sayuri! Or I'll-" she stopped herself knowing if she said it she would regret it but the look she had said it all, 'I'll kill you if you do'.

At that the tears broke the dam holding them back and she cried right into Hinata's shoulder she wanted to stay with Naruto but she knew that if she did he might end up dead, or worse. Even though she knew about his past and everything else she felt that if she stayed with him not only would the attempt on his life begin anew but they would also try to make him hate her, that was something she could not live with...

* * *

Wow didn't think I'd take this long to update I am sorry please forgive me R&R please


	7. Haitus

Sorry to say this but all of my stories are on haitus, I have been battling a writers block for the last three months and I am only just starting to get through it at all also I have had school work and, other things, on my mind I am sorry that my writing has been slow


	8. Poll Update

Good news for the votes I am now focusing on three stories, 2 of which won the poll

1. The Namikaze

2. Ninjas INlove, aka Ningen Inlove

and the one story that keeps staying in my head:

3. A Royal Mess


	9. sorry

I would like to say sorry but for the time being I will not be able to update any of my stories, I have legal trouble and for that I am sorry I will update ASAP if I ever get a computer at home again, I am currently on the computer at my library


End file.
